the doctor to whom we pay most heed
by kiii17
Summary: 集会中的某一天，Enjolras感觉不太好，他的朋友们强制他待在家里休息，并让Grantaire来照顾他。


The Doctor to Whom We Pay Most Heed

作者：LoverFaery

译者：晨檐

分级：K+

标签：伤害/慰藉

配对：Enjolras&Grantaire

原文已完结，共一章，总词数4973。

s/9613423/1/The-Doctor-to-Whom-We-Pay-Most-Heed

Hello. May I translate your article 'The Doctor to Whom We Pay Most Heed' into Chinese? I love this story. If I get the authorization, I will include your name and the original page of the article:) 2 days ago

Oh my gosh, I would be thrilled! Please do! Will you send me a link afterward so I can see it? I don't read Chinese but I think I'd enjoy looking at it! 2 days ago

摘要：集会中的某一天，Enjolras感觉不太好，他的朋友们强制他待在家里休息，并让Grantaire来照顾他。

当Enjolras走进房间，并以极慢、极慢的速度放下咖啡杯时，Combeferre抬起了头。

"呃…哦，"Courfeyrac嘟囔着，在椅子上坐得额外的直，"我看Joly说对了，他这次是真的生病了。"

"我没事。"Enjolras说，不耐烦地挥着手，以罕见的缓慢速度穿过房间。

"不可能。"Combeferre说，坚定的声音盖过了Enjolras的话语，"你不舒服多久了？"

"只是有些累。"Enjolras说，只是这句话的可靠性被他沙哑的声线削弱了不少。

"我就说，"Courfeyrac轻声说，"你看起来比平时疲倦得多。"

Enjolras用他标志性的方式斜了他们一眼，效果同样也因他的哆嗦折半不少。"集会前我从不休息，"他说，"你知道的。"

"或许你该休息了。"Combeferre用手背覆上Enjolras的前额，他的喉咙里发出一声抗议的咕噜声，"不止如此，你显然在发烧。还有什么别的吗？"

"我很好，"Enjolras咬牙切齿地坚持着，"我也没时间休息。现在你们能让我去布置集会的事宜了吗？"

Combeferre的眼中是温和的失望情绪："你哪里也不要去，"他摇了摇手，"除了回你自己的房间。"

Enjolras的目光闪烁着，明亮的光辉里有40%因发热而引起的兴奋和60%的倔强。"你们知道这有多重要，你们必须让我走—"

"我去，"Courfeyrac自告奋勇，"我可以搞定所有的选民登记，还有…"他转向Combeferre，"当你到的时候一切都不会有问题了。"他没什么把握地结束了发言。

Enjolras刚想开口争辩，Combeferre就警告性地把手搭在了他的肩膀上，他条件反射地闭上了嘴。

"谢谢你。"Combeferre不容分辩地说。

Courfeyrac有些忧愁地笑起来。"感觉好一些了吧，领袖。"他敬了个礼后向门口走去，意味深长地瞟了Combeferre一眼。

"你不能替我决定这些。"Enjolras小声抱怨着，但已经不太热心了。

"我觉得这很有必要。"Combeferre的声音中充满了善意。

Courfeyrac溜了出去，轻声关上了身后的门。

Enjolras叹了口气，他的肩膀塌了下去。Courfeyrac一走，他就知道自己被打败了，逞能地装着一线希望的气球已经瘪了下去。

Combeferre利用他反常的倦怠把他拉到椅子上坐下，轻轻脱下Enjolras的夹克："多久了？"

"昨天晚上开始的。"Enjolras闭上眼睛向后靠去，任由Combeferre碰触他的腺体。

"你在发烧，受了寒，缺乏休息。还有什么吗？喉咙疼？头痛？"他的手指掠过Enjolras的太阳穴。

够了。Enjolras瞪着眼睛看着他："我不知道你为什么要坚持问这些你已经知道答案的问题，你大概早就诊断过了。"

Combeferre温和地笑着："Courfeyrac会把集会管理得很好。"

Enjolras放松地靠在椅背上："我知道，但本应是我在那里。"

"让你在人多的地方传播细菌是不对的。"Combeferre说，递给他两片泰诺和一杯水，"待在家里好好休息，你一定能参加下一次集会。"

Enjolras皱眉看着手中的药片，但还是努力把它们吞了下去："你应该去管理集会事宜，Courfeyrac比我更需要人照看。"

Combeferre用似曾相识的眼光看了他一眼："或许，"他小心翼翼地挑选着语言，"但你比Courfeyrac更需要看医生。"

"我没有病的那么严重，对吧？"Enjolras问道，"除了你我没有更信任的人了。"

"如果你也这么值得信任就好了，"Combeferre责备道，"如果我觉得你能在没人提醒的情况下照顾好自己，我也能问心无愧地离开。"

"我不会做任何傻事的。"Enjolras保证道。

Combeferre挑了挑眉毛："你知道那个词是什么意思？"

"我知道，"Enjolras叹息着，"我不会离开公寓，我会喝大量的水，我会小睡一会儿。""小睡"这个词仿佛让他不太舒服，"你说的没错，我在没完成工作时确实感觉不太好。但我会躺下来直到这一切完全过去。"

Combeferre看起来并没有被说服："你会每四小时吃一次泰诺？如果你感觉更糟了会打电话给我？"

"我知道，我知道。"Enjolras不耐烦地说，"我没有患不治之症。"

"我只是在防止2011年的肺炎事件，"Combeferre说，"但如果能让你感觉舒服一些，我会去集会。前提是你立刻回到床上。"

"谢谢，"Enjolras抿了一口水，"有你在我感觉好多了。"

Combeferre微笑着把他的头发从前额捋到脑后："那我作为医生的成就感可就强多了。"

Enjolras抬起头看他："你什么时候走？"

Combeferre大笑起来："只要你回到床上。"他许诺道。

"好。"Enjolras摇晃着站起身，"我现在就去。"

"好好睡吧，"Combeferre说，"如果需要什么就打电话给我，或者是你觉得或许需要。"

"嗯。"

"睡醒了之后记得量体温。"

"嗯。"

"还有—"

"我去睡觉，意味着你也该离开了。再见。"

"再见。"

Enjolras的手机铃声把他吵醒了。

Courfeyrac (10:13 AM)：不要对我火冒三丈。

Enjolras用手揉了揉发痒的眼睛。

你 (10:14 AM)：你做了什么？

你 (10:14 AM)：又有什么着火了吗？

Courfeyrac (10:14 AM)：没有。

Courfeyrac (10:14 AM)：或许比着火的那次更糟。

你(10:15 AM)：你吓到我了，需要我过去吗？

Courfeyrac (10:15 AM)：待在那里别动。集会很好，一切都按计划进行。生病的时候别担心这些。

你(10:15 AM)：那我不会对你火冒三丈的，别管我了。

Courfeyrac (10:16 AM)：Grantaire应该已经在路上了。

Courfeyrac (10:17 AM)：Enjolras？

你(10:17 AM)：我会到你房间里打喷嚏。尤其是门把手，还有枕头。

Courfeyrac (10:17 AM)：我就知道你会生气。

你(10:17 AM)：只要我恢复健康，我就会来找你。直到一切都太迟之前你不会知道我在计划什么。你对我的到来将浑然不知。还有，不像我，你永远也不会康复了。

Courfeyrac (10:18 AM)：我要加入证人保护计划。

Courfeyrac (10:18 AM)：顺便说一句，Combeferre想知道你现在感觉怎么样。既然你在用生化武器威胁我，我猜也不怎么样。

Courfeyrac (10:18 AM)：祝你早日康复！

你(10:19 AM)：祝你在火灾中丧命。

Courfeyrac (10:19 AM)：我说了没失火。要走了，集会在等着我。

Enjolras头晕眼花地坐起来，与此同时有敲门的声音传来。

"真该死，"他轻声说道。门太远了，他用低哑的声音吼道"走开！"试图恐吓门外的人。他终于还是倒在了沙发上。

"我不需要你的许可，"Grantaire的声音从门外传来，"我不是吸血鬼，而且Combeferre给了我钥匙。"

"真好，"Enjolras说，"又是一个把我卖了的朋友，第二个复仇对象。"咳嗽让他差点喘不过气来："你最好自己进来。"

门开了。"总之我进来了，不过有你的祝福真好。"Grantaire上下打量着他，"你看起来糟透了。"

"谢谢你这么说。"Enjolras叹了口气，强咽下又一次的咳嗽。

Grantaire皱了皱眉："他们没说你还咳嗽。"

"我没有，"Enjolras酸酸地说，"你为什么在这里？"

"为了确保你还没死。"Grantaire漫不经心地回答。

"那我没死。"Enjolras双臂交叉着，"你可以走了。"

"你还能再不友好一点儿吗？"Grantaire坐在沙发的另一头，足够远到保证他在没有经过允许的情况下碰不到Enjolras。Enjolras也没法不费多少力气地打到他。

"Joly说你一个人在家。"Grantaire说，"Combeferre看起来不太确定你会不会告诉朋友们，我想我更担心你看起来已经休息过了这样一件事实。"

Enjolras的手机又响了，他低声抱怨着。

"我正想让你去看，"Grantaire轻声说，"我不确定如果你不回短信我会不会被指控杀害你。"

Combeferre (10:29 AM)：你该吃泰诺了，去吃药吧。Grantaire到了吗？他说他想要去照顾你。

Enjolras花了一秒钟考虑把手机扔出窗外的可行性，最后他还是回复了Combeferre的短信。

你(10:30 AM)：是的

你(10:30 AM)：我会去吃泰诺，但我不想和你说话了。

你(10:30 AM)：你知道自己做了什么。

"Combeferre担心你的体温，"Grantaire说，表情却出卖了到底谁是那个真正关心的人，"我能—"

Enjolras避开了他伸出的手："别碰我。"

Grantaire僵住了。"好吧，"他小心翼翼地说，"抱歉，你有温度计吗？"看Enjolras闷闷不乐地一言不发，他叹了口气，"我向Combeferre保证会如实说明你的情况，别让我成为一个骗子好吗？"

"浴室的橱子里，镜子后面。"Enjolras说，"我想泰诺也在那里。"

Grantaire微笑着说："好，谢谢你。"

他一会儿就回来了，手上不仅有温度计和泰诺，还有湿毛巾和一瓶止咳糖浆。

Enjolras皱了皱眉："我没有—"

"在和我争辩前先把体温量了，"Grantaire拿起温度计，"天哪，我就该知道你生病时也不会好对付。"

Enjolras的脸因高热和尴尬绯红着，他把温度计放在舌下。温度计发出声响之前，他们都处在令人焦虑的沉默中，Enjolras望着上面显示的数字，露出了一个痛苦的表情。

"不怎么样？"Grantaire问道，虽然他大概已经想象到了。

Enjolras弯起手肘掩住咳嗽的声音，把温度计递给Grantaire看。

"上帝啊，"Grantaire低声说着，把温度计放在桌上，"你一定感觉糟透了。"

Enjolras耸了耸肩。

"你需要什么吗？"Grantaire问道，眼睛里是掩不住的热切。

"水，"Enjolras说，"没有水吞不下药片。"

"我马上拿给你，"Grantaire向厨房走去，回来时他递给Enjolras一杯水和三片泰诺。

Enjolras接过两片，把剩下一片放回去："我不用吃三片。"

"你就没有过量的时候—"Grantaire止住了话音，"好吧，你还需要一些止咳糖浆吗？"

"我不喜欢，"Enjolras说，"很难吃，从来没有起过作用。只能让我睡觉。"

"你需要睡眠，"Grantaire说，"没有人比你更需要—你知道你现在看起来多疲倦吗？"他伸出一只长着老茧的手轻抚过Enjolras微红脸颊边的一绺金发。

"不，"Enjolras请求着，"求你了？我晚一点再吃。"

Grantaire咬了咬唇，但他看起来平静了不少："好吧，我在你额头上放一块湿毛巾。那样你的头痛可能会减轻一些。"

"Combeferre告诉了你多少今天早晨的事？"Enjolras抱怨着，但还是勉勉强强地接受了湿毛巾。

"他没说多少，"Grantaire说，"我看出来的，你头痛时眼睛会缩小。"

Enjolras皱了皱眉，什么都没说。

"我在注意你，你知道的。"Grantaire说，声音低低的，微微的紧张中有一丝认真的意味。

"我从没说—"Enjolras的咳嗽打断了他的话。

"我知道，放松，别说话了。你听起来很不好。"Grantaire有些悲伤地笑，"你想在三十岁时还能站在桌上发表演说吧？"

Enjolras不快地哼了一声，但没再试着说话了。

"你饿了吧？我给你拿点吃的。"

Enjolras挑了挑眉毛。

"好吧，我去厨房看看。"

他摇了摇头。

"嗯？不饿？"Grantaire若有所思地顿住了，"那就喝点茶？加点蜂蜜对嗓子有好处？"

Enjolras发出沉闷的叹息声。

"你就是那些生病了只想一个人待着的人们之一，"Grantaire说，"你希望我走，你一个人安宁地死去。但我不可能让这发生的，如果没有你，这个世界一定会更糟糕。"

"我不会死—"

"啊，啊，我以为你已经保证不说话了呢。"Grantaire咧开嘴笑了，"我该习惯这个安静的你。"他把Enjolras额头上的毛巾折了一下，"现在感觉怎么样？喝茶吗？然后你就可以去睡觉了。"

Enjolras抬了抬肩膀以示顺从。

"你知道的，"Grantaire说，站起身准备向厨房走去，"我从没想到过自己会说这样的话，但我确实觉得你更适合抗争。温和的默许并不那么适合你。"

Enjolras声音沙哑地轻笑。

"我很快回来。"Grantaire说。

Grantaire端着冒着热气的马克杯走进房间，他把杯子先放在桌上而不是直接递给Enjolras。

Enjolras拿起杯子，轻嗅着蒸汽。温暖的香气一路钻到他的身体里，他惊讶地抬起头："我以为你泡了茶。"他的声音有些尖。

Grantaire耸了耸肩："里面有茶叶，"他说，"还有蜂蜜，如我许诺的那样。这是外婆在我们生病时给我们喝的茶。"

"那CPS拜访过你外婆吗？"Enjolras小声说着。他呷了一口茶，然后又是一口。

Grantaire笑起来："不错吧？"

Enjolras咽了一口茶："闭嘴。"他又开始咳嗽，这次不那么容易停下来。他在咳嗽停下来前简直无法呼吸，马克杯的重量从手中消失了，他感到背上有什么在支持着他。

当咳嗽平息下来，他擦去眼中的泪水，转身看向Grantaire，他的手已经从Enjolras的背上放了下来。

Grantaire把马克杯递给他。

"谢谢。"他小声说。

"现在你要喝止咳糖浆了吗？"Grantaire劝他，"我不会违抗你的自由意志，但我觉得你在把它用在错误的方向上。"

"你口口声声的自由意志，说的好像你认真听过我的演讲一样。"Enjolras抽了抽鼻子，放下杯子，把头埋在膝盖里。

"客观一点，"Grantaire说，"如果我根本没听，怎么能和你争辩呢？"

Enjolras揉揉眼睛说："好吧。"

"嗯，你的意思是你同意喝止咳糖浆，或者是你已经太累了没力气和我吵？"

"或许都有，我不清楚。"

"那已经足够好了。"

Enjolras把下巴抵在膝盖上，望着Grantaire把一次的药量倒在小塑料杯里。

"我一般都直接从瓶子里喝，"Grantaire说，"但我觉得你可能更追求精确。如果你因为喝了太多的惠菲宁而神志恍惚，Combeferre就要生气了。"他用手肘把杯子推到Enjolras那里，"虽然Courfeyrac会更想和我击掌相庆。"

Enjolras一口饮尽糖浆，就好像那是一颗子弹。他的鼻子皱起来，前倾着身体把空了的塑料杯放在桌上。他喝光杯子里剩下的水："他们应该起诉这些把药做的这么难喝的人，让他们每人喝上一杯作为惩罚。"

Grantaire抬抬眉毛："那真是残忍又不同寻常。"

"和他们所犯的罪相配。"Enjolras叹息着闭上眼睛。

"要我把你扶到卧室里吗？"Grantaire问道。

"不，"他说，"我自己来。"说服自己相信一个并不完全相信的人并非没有可能，Enjolras很清楚，但他觉得Grantaire的脸上仍有一丝疑虑。

Grantaire的脸上什么时候没有疑虑？

"走的时候把门锁上。"Enjolras站起身，摇摇晃晃地穿过房间，清晰地觉察到Grantaire的视线投在他身上，直到他关上卧室的门，倒在床上。

厨房里有响动。

Enjolras从床上撑起身体，用手揉了揉颧骨，蹒跚地在公寓里走着，直到靠在厨房的门框上。

Grantaire背对着他，一边搅拌着什么东西一边哼着小曲。

不幸的是，他的呼吸选择在这一刻僵在了他的喉咙里，在撕裂般的咳嗽中，他不得不抓住门框以保持站立。

Grantaire转过身，一瞬间就移动到了他近在咫尺的位置，把他扶到桌边的椅子上坐下："我觉得你快要醒了，"他说，"Combeferre一小时前给我发过短信，提醒我给你吃一些泰诺，但我不想把你叫醒。"

"你还在这里。"Enjolras喘着气，透过闪着泪光的眼睛望向Grantaire。

"我当然在，"Grantaire说，"你难道觉得我会抛下你吗？如果我回家了，谁给你热扁豆罐头汤呢？"

"我以为Combeferre已经回来了。"Enjolras嘟囔着。

"才三点，他们几个小时内都不会回来的。"

"我应该和他们一起去，"Enjolras说，"我本该在那里的。"

"他们不希望你担心这个，他们把一切都照料得很好，你只需要照顾好自己就行了。"Grantaire的手轻轻覆上Enjolras的脸颊试着温度。这一次，Enjolras没有拒绝他。他皱起眉头："又开始发烧了，最好再吃些泰诺，要不然你的室友们会剥了我的皮。"

Grantaire把一杯水放在他面前，摇了摇泰诺的瓶子："两片吗？"

"我吃三片，"Enjolras说，"就这一次。"

Grantaire没说话，只是把药片递给他："我猜小睡对你的情况没多少改善。"

"有改善，"Enjolras说，"只是没那么多罢了。"他用力擦着颈背，"我很热。"

"我就说，"Grantaire说，Enjolras从他的脸上看不出这是否是一个玩笑，"饿了吗？"

他显然并不饿，但还是耸了耸肩。

"你应该吃点东西，"Grantaire说，"我估计你今天什么都没吃过。"

"你的口气真像Combeferre。"

"Combeferre一直是我们中最聪明的人，我几乎不觉得自己有他的一分理智。我只会提醒你按时吃药、吃饭，还有足够多的睡眠—哦，天哪，我的口气真像Combeferre。"Grantaire笑着说，"看起来你就要有三个老妈了，最好把这样的势头扼杀在萌芽之中。我能做什么不负责任的事情吗，最好快一点？"

Grantaire把一小碗扁豆汤放在Enjolras面前："我除了打开罐头加热之外没做任何事，"他保证着，"这是安全的，你把汤喝了然后我就去做一些蠢事以摆脱现在这个负责任的形象。"

Enjolras开始喝汤，冰冷的寂静在房间里蔓延。

"嘿，你看，我是Courfeyrac。"Grantaire说，他穿着Courfeyrac的红色紧身牛仔裤和毛衣，鼻子上架着闪亮的黄色雷朋墨镜。

Enjolras虚弱地笑着："Courfeyrac会因为你碰了他的墨镜而杀了你，对他来说他的车都比不上这副墨镜。他不是把墨镜锁在保险柜里了吗？"

"他还设了个全世界最容易猜出来的密码。"Grantaire坏坏地笑着，"想要在我放回去之前舔一舔它们，传播一点病菌吗？"

Enjolras大笑起来，笑声的结尾又转变成轻微的咳嗽。"很吸引人，"他说，"非常吸引人，但我不愿去想他会对我做的事，也是对你做的事。"

Grantaire的笑容更大了，他把墨镜推到额头上："能让你笑起来，没什么不值得。"

Enjolras感到自己的体温又爬上了一个新的台阶，他以一阵剧烈的咳嗽作为回答。

Grantaire站在他身边，手指轻轻地滑下他的背脊。"你还是这么暖和，"他说，"泰诺不是应该已经起作用了吗？"

Enjolras甩开他。"我太喜欢走来走去了，"他说，"Combeferre一直说我在生病时也不安分。"

"那么或许我们应该换个地方。"Grantaire说，"去床上躺下。"

"坐起来的时候头感觉好一些，"Enjolras抗议着，"咳嗽也少多了。"

"就一定要和我争辩吗？"但他的脸上还带着笑容，"好吧，你可以坐着。但必须坐在沙发上，裹在毯子里。如果你保证好好待着，我就让你看CSPAN。"

"如果你让我看CSPAN我可就不能保证好好待着了，"Enjolras抱怨道，"你对我要求太多。"

"那就是PBS，你喜欢支持公共媒体，是吧？我觉得这个时间可能是儿童节目么，所以应该很令你放松。"Grantaire把Enjolras脸上的头发拂到脑后，"你吃的太少。"

Enjolras耸耸肩。"没胃口，"他的语气中有一丝歉意，"不过还是谢谢你。"

"别对我这么好，"Grantaire说，"这让我受宠若惊。"

"我以为你不喜欢我呵斥你，"Enjolras有些生气，"现在我不这么做了，你又说不喜欢，我简直是做什么都不讨好。"

"只要你痊愈，我就会很高兴。"Grantaire以他不习惯的温和语气说，"我只是说你现在不是你自己。"

Enjolras皱了皱眉头："对你好一些就那么不像我的作风，都成为一个独立的症状了？"

"我开玩笑的，"Grantaire坚定地说，"我早该知道的。"他转开视线："我们不要争吵了好吗？如果你不休息，嗓子会坏掉的。"

"对不起，"Enjolras小声说，盯着自己放在膝盖上的双手。

"你没什么对不起我的，Enjolras，只是—"Grantaire叹了口气，"没什么，到沙发上休息去吧，我再给你泡一些我外婆的茶。"

"你只想再把我灌醉，那样我就能再睡五个小时。"当Grantaire递过马克杯时，Enjolras说。

Grantaire笑着说："我拒绝这条控诉。"

Enjolras从一团毛毯里探出头。"你也可以坐在这儿，如果你想要。"他说。

"我想我该走了，"Grantaire说，"我不觉得你会在Combeferre回来前挂掉，我还是把独立思考的空间留给你吧。"

"哦。"Enjolras喝了一口茶。电视上是某种木偶正在追一个小孩子。

"当然了，"Grantaire若有所思地说，"Combeferre看到你这样，一定会把你拖到诊所去。他或许需要多一个人搭把手，我们都知道你是个多么固执的笨蛋。"

"不，那是你。"Enjolras带着微笑说。

Grantaire小心地坐在沙发上："我们看什么？"

"我不知道。"Enjolras摇摇头，忽然觉得很累。他把遥控器递给Grantaire："随便你吧。"

Grantaire选了一部关于狮子和鬣狗的纪录片，Enjolras渐渐地把头靠在Grantaire肩上。

"可怜的小东西。"Grantaire啧啧不已，一手抚摸着Enjolras的头发。

"别说了，"Enjolras警告他，"要不然我就把遥控器收回。"

Grantaire对自己微笑起来，把音量开小了一些。

"那个女孩还多拿了一份传单给她们的女子联谊会。"Courfeyrac激动地说，"Enjolras听到这个会很高兴。"

"他会的，"Combeferre承认，一边打开了门。

"而且—"

"嘘，"Combeferre说，把钥匙还给Courfeyrac，"他们睡着了。"

他们勉强还坐在那里，Enjolras整个人靠在Grantaire肩上，Grantaire的头抵在Enjolras头上。Grantaire的手臂呵护般地环着Enjolras，他发出轻微的鼾声。

"哦我的天哪，"Courfeyrac倒吸了一口气，"真难得，我得拍张照片。"他摸索着手机，但Combeferre修长的手指已经搭在他的手腕上以示阻止。

"不，"他说，"在他生病时做这些不太好，就这样吧。"但他的眼睛也因两个人在沙发上相依而眠的景象愉快地闪着光。

Courfeyrac把胳膊搭在Combeferre肩上："看起来他们这一天过的不错，没有谁把对方杀了。"

"Enjolras的脸色不好，"Combeferre低声说，"如果他明天还这么糟，我就要打算带他去看医生了。"

"你知道R现在也快病了。"Courfeyrac说，"Enjolras的口水都滴在他身上，你觉得他会怎么办？你知道Enjolras生病的时候会有多麻烦，就像用仙人掌养大的豪猪一样。"

Combeferre嗯了一声："或许他们有自己的相处模式。"

"或许，"Courfeyrac瞥了他们一眼，"他身上是不是穿了我的衣服？"

"我觉得是，"Combeferre温和地笑着，"来吧，我们偷偷溜走，那样他们就能—"

"那是我的雷朋吗？"

Grantaire和Enjolras同时醒了过来，在夜晚黯淡的光线下眨着眼睛。

"怎怎么了？"Grantaire含含糊糊地说，他把正靠在自己肩膀上咳嗽的Enjolras抱得更紧了。

"你完蛋了，Grantaire。"Courfeyrac低声说，"还有你得给我买一件新毛衣，这件我要烧掉。"

"你在说什么？"Grantaire问道。

"它被传染了。"Courfeyrac尖叫着。

"我和绒布兔子（译者注：原文为Velveteen Rabbit，童话故事。）里的小男孩有本质上的区别，Courfeyrac。"Enjolras说，他的声音明显比早晨嘶哑得多。

"猩红热。"Combeferre补充道。

"对，我只是得了流感或是什么别的。"Enjolras伸手揉着发痛的额头，从Grantaire身边移开，"在洗衣机里过一遍就足以对付你的衬衫了。"他开始又一轮剧烈的咳嗽。

Grantaire心不在焉地在他的背上画着圈。

Combeferre皱了皱眉："看起来不太好。"

"我告诉过你的，"Grantaire轻声说，"他想带你去看医生，我一眼就看出来了。"

"别说，"Enjolras叹了口气，"你们两个都是。"

"他似乎终于明白了什么。"Combeferre说，但Enjolras打断了他。

"你现在说话就像操心过多的Joly，别说了。我如你所要求的一样休息过了。"他盯着Courfeyrac，"我不感谢你。"

Courfeyrac前倾身体吻了一下Enjolras的额头："抱歉，朋友，我知道你多么需要你的美容觉。"

"不要惹恼他，"Combeferre叹息着，"我不想让他跳起来。"

"谁在惹恼他？"Courfeyrac像是被冒犯了，"我正在为打扰了他的睡眠道歉。"

"惹恼他是我的事。"Grantaire咧开嘴对Courfeyrac笑着。

Courfeyrac眯起眼睛："你已经感染了他的死亡流感，我不会让任何人去照顾你。"他警告说，"你只能自己倒水喝，你会说哦，我真希望自己对我的朋友Courfeyrac好一点，因为那样我在需要的时候就能有人照顾了，但那已经太晚了，因为你已经碰了我的雷朋，这是不可逆转的。"

"我很自信地认为这不会发生。"Grantaire说。

"走着瞧。"Courfeyrac恐吓道。

"集会怎么样？"Enjolras询问道。

"非常好，"Courfeyrac向Enjolras保证，"我们发出了雪片一样多的传单，五十个新人被留在了通讯录里，我们今天注册了超过三百个选民。"

"所有人都问起你，"Combeferre说，"他们关心你，希望你早日康复。"

"真希望我也在那儿。"Enjolras微笑着把头靠回Grantaire肩上，"和我们一起看探索频道吧，"他打了个呵欠，"你喜欢探索频道。"

Combeferre咬着嘴唇以免自己笑出来。"好吧。"他说，把一只胳膊搭在沙发上，另一只搭在Enjolras肩上，"Courfeyrac？"

"我很有兴趣。这是什么，大象？我爱大象。"Courfeyrac在Grantaire另一边的沙发上坐下。

四个人用这种方式度过了一个漫漫长夜，Enjolras在朋友温暖的包围中睡了过去，其余人轮流给他递毛巾和药。尤其是Grantaire，做了Enjolras的枕头，他从没有比此时更开心过。

作者的note：这篇本来是一个challenge，几个AO3上的妹纸每人写了一篇，我算是她们的后续。


End file.
